Costume Party
by NinjaSakura45
Summary: The party that change Sakura's life forever. Ino has convinced Sakura to come to a party with that is hosted by the Uchiha brothers. What happens when Ino ditches her and Sakura is left alone. What happens when Itachi declares love for Sakura and certain someone get jealous. How will Sakura cope with this news, and what will she do?
**The Costume Party**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **Sakura 22**

 **Itachi 26**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Sakura POV)**

For the past year now I had been receiving flowers, notes, chocolates, teddy bears, and numerous other gifts. I wasn't sure who was sending them because there was never any name, just the gifts. This person must really care about me to send such nice gifts. Tonight though I might meet this person. So here I am dressed for a party. It was Halloween night and Ino had spent the whole day trying to convince me to come to some Halloween party with her. It was hosted by the Uchiha brothers, I didn't want to see Sasuke, but Ino wouldn't give up. She keep going on and on about how much fun I would have, and how it would help me loosen up some. Finally after hours of begging me to come, I finally said yes to going. She bought me a maid costume that was very revealing and had heels. At first, I was opposed to the idea, then I realized how cute it looked on me. Not to mention, it would catch the eyes of any guy.

"Hey Sakura are you ready yet?" Ino hollered up the stairs, impatient as always.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'll be down in a minute." I replied. Why did she always have to be in such a hurry?

"Alright, but remember the party starts soon and I hate being late." Ino said.

I took on last look in the mirror and headed for the door. Just short of the door I stopped. I looked hot, but I didn't look like myself. Ino I am sure was dressed worse so no one would say anything about my outfit. I quit looking in the mirror, because I needed to hurry up and go, before Ino came up and dragged me down the stairs. Maybe I will meet a cute guy. After Sasuke chose to Marry Karin, I realized that it was time that I moved on and found a good man. After what happened with  
Sasuke, I closed my heart off, but now it was time to move on. I needed to find a guy that would love me and want to be with only me.

"Sakura would you hurry up, we are going to be late." Ino hollered.

"I'm coming." I said and once again took one last look in the mirror, then headed downstairs, only to find Ino dressed as a playboy bunny. Shocker. I have honestly seen some female ninja dress worse. This just meant that not all the attention will be focused on me alone.

"Ino you really don't need to dress like that to get attention. Boys are always looking at you!" I said.

"I know, I just enjoy the extra attention." She said with an evil grin.

"Let's go." I said with a laugh. Then we headed out the door.

On the walk to Hokage tower, where the party was being held, Ino babbled on about how she hoped to get a date with a cute boy. Was that all that she thought about, we were ninja. It wasn't all about boys, like she thought. An enemy or rogue ninja could attack at any time, even with it being Halloween. Finally, Hokage tower came into view and Ino stopped babbling about boys and practically dragged me through the doors once we reached them. Then she left me stranded at the party entrance, while she danced and partied. I wandered around in search of somewhere I could possibly hide, but I ended up bumping into Sasuke. Just my luck, all I want to do is avoid him. Why did I keep running into him?

"Watch where you are going dumbass." Sasuke said, and as usual he had Karin, his wife, plastered on his arm. I swear she was such a whore. She has slept with every guy in Konoha and he doesn't even care. The worst part is that she still sleeps around, even though she is married. Is there no one that this girl won't sleep with?

"Yeah Sakura, I thought that I made it clear that Sasuke was mine. Stop trying to steal him. Your little games won't work. You need to find you a different guy." Karin said with an evil smile.

"I wasn't trying to get with him, I just wasn't paying attention, and I will find a guy at some point." I said.

"Some ninja you are, you can't even look to see which direction you are going. If you would pay more attention to your surroundings, then you might, just might be worthy of being called a ninja, and I doubt that you will find someone." Karin said with an evil smile and devilish laugh.

"No wonder you were nearly killed by Kabuto, Your weak and you don't pay attention. You're an annoying rat that needs to exterminated, you are waste of precious air, and training teachers." Sasuke said in a crude voice. He just had to bring up the time that Kabuto had nearly killed me and very painful memories, but I ignored him. He also forgot to mention that it was his ass that I was saving that day, not him saving me. He almost got me killed that day because of his dumbass behavior.

"Sasuke, you may think that I am a waste of air and space, but we both know that I am stronger. I have surpassed the Hokage herself. I can beat you in a battle, I have done it before. That day, we both know what really happened, it was me saving your ass and nearly getting killed because of your stupidity." I yelled at him, not realizing that Itachi was watching/listening. I walked away to find Naruto. I finally found him and I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much Sakura. What have you been doing?" Naruto asked.

"Just been walking around, ended up bumping into Sasuke, he can be such an ass. There really isn't much to do, but I got to say the decorations are great." I replied.

"I thought you were here with Ino?" Naruto asked.

"I am, but you know how she is, she is off dancing." I replied.

"That figures." Naruto replied.

"Sakura, you can come with me, I was going to go get a drink." Hinata said.

"Alright, sure. I think that I might go home soon." I replied, and walked off with Hinata.

"So Sakura, I saw how Sasuke treated you! You don't need to go home either." Hinata Stated.

"You saw that. I was hoping that you didn't see that. I could feel someone watching but I wasn't sure who it was." I said.

"I don't know why you let him talk to you like that, you are better than that. I wasn't watching you, I was just listening in. It was Itachi watching you, and he is pissed at Sasuke. You should know that Itachi cares for you." Hinata said.

"What? I did not know that." I said shocked.

"Yes he does, and I am sure you will find out soon enough." Hinata said with a smile.

 **(Itachi's POV)**

I swear if he ever talks to her like that again, I will kill him myself. I don't care if he is my brother, he has no right to treat her that way. She saved his life. If she had not gone in to get him, he would have been killed, and his stupid behavior is what almost go her killed. Now my brother knows how I feel about Sakura, and he nearly made her cry. I saw the whole seen from where I was standing, and I heard every hurtful word that he and Karin said to her. Though I hope what Sakura said to him put him in his place. When I find him, I am going to tell him what is what, and make it clear what will happen should he ever speak to her in such a manner again. I finally found my brother making  
out with Karin, of course, she was such a slut. It didn't take long for them to find a hiding spot though. I walked over to them and pulled them apart.

"Karin leave, you are not needed in this conversation. Don't ever talk to Sakura like that again, you understand. If you do, I will have you kicked out of this country. Now leave, me and Sasuke need to have a chat, and it doesn't involve you." With a nod and angry look on her face she ran off, to whore around. By the time the night is over she will have had sex with at least 3 guys.

"If you ever talk to Sakura that way again, or even look at her, I will kill you. She is mine, and you will not treat her in such a manner ever again." I said.

"I don't see what you see in her Itachi. She is ugly, and a slut. I bet you didn't know this, but I took her virginity, and she loved it. She screamed my name so many times that I'm sure the whole village heard her. Not to mention she slept with Kakashi, Naruto, and Shikamaru." Sasuke said with an evil smirk.

"How dare you speak of her in such a manner, if anybody is the slut, it's that whore you are carting around. We are don here. You keep your hands off Sakura, and stay away from her. I mean it." I said.

"I don't have any plans to touch that thing. Trust me." He said and I growled at that comment.

"She is not a thing, she is a person, and you will treat her like a person should be treated." I said in a fierce voice.

"Why don't you cool down a bit brother? This kind of temper just doesn't suit you." Sasuke said with a laugh.

"I will cool down when you apologize to my cherry blossom." I said.

"I am not going to apologize to her. I have no reason to." He said.

"Then you will stay away from her or else." I said.

"Or else what? You will kill me. Then you will just go to jail, and then poor Sakura will be alone." He said, and then walked off. Now to find Sakura.

I walked off and went find my little pink haired blossom. We have much to discuss. I don't know what Sasuke was rambling about, but I wanted to know the truth. If he ever went near her again, that would be it for him. All he does is talk bad about Sakura, and then he wants to try go around her like nothing happened. He has Karin, he doesn't need to ruin Sakura. Karin was a sweet girl till she started dating Sasuke and he started filling her head with nonsense. Karin and Sakura were even friends at one point. I finally spotted my beauties Pink hair, and headed in that direction. She looked so beautiful standing, and that outfit made me want to take her somewhere private. It was a 2 piece maid outfit that was short and sexy. I need to quit thinking that way.

 **(Sakura's POV)**

Hinata and I had just gotten out drinks, when I saw Itachi, dressed as Dracula, and for some reason I looked like his concubine, but that wasn't what caught my eye. His normally calm face showed clear signs of rage. It is never good when he is upset, that usually means that Sasuke has done something to him. Why does Sasuke always have to go and piss people off? The problem is, he coming toward me, which meant that he wanted to talk or I had done something. He made it over to me and tried to give a nice smile. I knew why he was here, but in a way I was hoping that I was just casual talk, but if what Hinata said, then he is mad about how Sasuke treated me. No treats Itachi's woman with such disrespect.

"Sakura I need to speak with you, in private." Itachi said, and looked at Hinata as if to get permission.

"Um sure. I guess." I said, and looked at Hinata who disappeared into the crowd.

I followed Itachi out the door, but he didn't stop there he just continued to walk. I could feel the anger radiating off of him like a toxin. What did Sasuke say to him that made him so mad? He walked all the way down the hall and out the front door, where he finally came to a stop. He pulled me to the side, so that we were out of sight and took a step back so we weren't so close, and he just looked at me.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, trying to smile.

"Why did you have to wear that costume, it is very distracting and inappropriate for a female ninja to wear? You are not Ino, you don't need to dress like her, when you can just be yourself and get the attention you. I can't concentrate." Itachi asked and draped his cloak over me to make his point clear.

"Well I mean Ino kind of forced me to wear it, she hide all of my other clothes from me. Thanks for the cloak though." I replied with a smile.

"Of course she did. Ino can't just leave things alone can she?" Itachi asked in a pained voice.

"No she can't. Well if that is all that you needed, I'm going to go. I'm sure Ino is searching for me, and if she isn't I am going to go home." I said and started to walk off, only to be pulled back and pinned to the wall, with Itachi only inches from my face.

"Itachi I demand that you let me go this instant, or I will kill you." I yelled at him, causing him to press his body against mine.

"What if I don't want to let you go, maybe I want to keep you right here, where everyone can see you as they leave. You would enjoy that wouldn't you?" Itachi said, and pushed himself even closer to me and slightly exposed my chest by pulling the cloak down some.

"Itachi stop messing around, what did you really want? I don't want people to see me like this." I said, trying to get free. He was being an asshole.

"I want you to tell me something, or I won't let you go." Itachi said, in an angry voice.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, getting angry by the way he was treating me.

"Did Sasuke really take you virginity?" he asked.

"What, no he didn't." I yelled.

"Did you sleep with Kakashi, Naruto, and Shikamaru?" He said with a dark voice.

"I didn't sleep with any of them. If you must know, I am a virgin. I have never been with anybody, ever. I am not like Karin, or Ino. I pride myself on that fact. I want to be with one man, and that is the man that I love and no one else." I said, and saw a look of relief wash over his face, and finally calmed down.

"That is a relief." Itachi said with a smile. Why would he even care though? It shouldn't matter to him what I do.

"Why do you even care what I do Itachi? It's not like we are dating or getting married." I said, and his face darkened.

"Listen carefully Sakura, and I mean listen, you belong to me and no one else. I love you and I want to be the man that is with you for the rest of your life." Itachi said, leaving me shocked, but I recovered quickly.

"And where do you get off telling me that I am yours. I belong to no man, you can't just claim to own me." I said in an outraged voice, but it was sweet that he was confessing his love to me finally.

"Sakura, lower you voice people will stare, even out here. I thought that I made it obvious. I want to be with you. Just because we aren't dating doesn't mean I don't care. I have tried everything that I can to show you how I feel. I left you all kinds of gifts." He said.

"Wait that was you sending all those gifts." I asked, this was a big shock.

"Yes, I have been sending you gifts." He replied.

"Itachi you could have anyone you want. So why me?" I asked, a blush coming to my cheeks. Here I am face to face with the hottest Uchiha, and he is confessing love to me.

"Because Sakura, you are the only one that I want. You are strong, very open with you opinions, and very sexy. I don't want just any girl, I want the one I am looking at. I want the one that brings a smile to my face, and makes me worry about her, that girl is you. I love you." He replied.

"Itachi I…" I didn't get to finish my sentence, before his lips were against mine in fierce passion filled kiss. His body pushed up against mine and my arms wrapped around his neck. I could feel his hand traveling down to my breast and he began to massage it. I wanted more, more than he could give. I pushed closer, wanting more, but the kiss ended and his warmth left my body. Itachi had been ripped away from me and thrown, causing me to fall to the ground. I looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of me, looking furious.

"How dare you Sakura, after all we have been through, you go to my brother for comfort. I know that I have been acting cruel, but I do still love you." Sasuke said sadly.

"How dare you speak that way? You are the one who turned me away every time I wanted to be you. On top of that you married the biggest slut Konoha, Karin. You can't just interfere with my life, because you think you control me. I don't care if you say you love me, because tomorrow you will hate me again." I screamed at him.

"Brother I suggest you leave before I lose my temper and this gets ugly. Sakura is with me now, and you are not going to change that." Itachi said.

"Sakura is mine. She always has been, you've know this since the beginning." Sasuke said, causing Itachi to punch him, making this in to an all-out fight, and if something want done then one of them could get hurt badly.

"You listen here, Sakura is mine. You had your chance, and you lost it. You nearly got her killed because of your stupid behavior. Sakura is not a possession to be owned. She is a woman that deserves to be treated like a queen. I have made my move, and intend to be with Sakura for the rest of my life. You are not going to change that." Itachi said, causing me to tear up. Sasuke went to throw a punch, only to stopped and slung to the ground.

"You both listen here, I don't belong to anyone. I am not some possession that can be owned. I am a person, and deserve to be treated as such." I yelled at them both

This was becoming too much. I stood up and ran, not turning around to see if I was being followed. I don't like when I cause fights. I finally came to a stop by the ramen shop, which was closed, and leaned against the wall. Then it began to rain, prefect. I started to cry because I wished Itachi was here to keep me warm and kiss me. Where did they both get off saying that I belong to them. I am not a possession that is owned, I am a woman that's need love. I continued to cry. To be honest neither of them really took an interest in me until recently. I never knew that Itachi liked me, and I knew for sure that Sasuke didn't love me.

I just sat there in the cold rain wondering how long it would take for someone to come find me. Would anyone actually find me though, it was late at night and everyone was probably still at the festival. I just wonder where Itachi went, he may have gone back to the festival at this point. As I sat on the cold ground, getting soaked. It felt like I had been sitting there for hours, until I felt warm arms lift me up bridal style and drape a cloak over me. I didn't need a voice to know that it was Itachi. He carried me to my apartment and laid me on my bed. I looked up to see his face stricken with sorrow. What have I done? There is no way that he would forgive me for this. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure where to begin, but I had to start somewhere.

"Itachi, I'm…" He didn't let me finish, that was a clear sign that he was mad at me. I would have cried, but I was the one that caused him to be upset.

"Don't talk to me." He said in a harsh voice. Great now he doesn't want to be with me. This is what I get for running off and probably scaring the life out of him.

"I didn't… I didn't mean to hurt you." I said in a timid voice, but he did not respond, he just remained silent and unmoving.

I rolled over on my side and began to silently cry. I guess I do deserve to be alone. I hurt him and this what I get. He reached his heart out to me and I basically threw it away. My tears continued to flow, and I did not feel his warmth, only the cold air of the room. I shivered slightly, and pulled his cape closer. I wanted to keep his scent with me for as long as possible. I couldn't live without this amazing man, but I would have no choice.

"Do you realize how worried I was when I turned around to find you gone? When I do find you, you are soaked and crying in the rain. I know that I may have done something wrong, but I couldn't leave you in the rain to get sick." Itachi said in a pained voice. I sat up and looked at him.

"I was just scared. Sasuke has hurt me so much, and to see you two fighting hurt me. I just don't want to see that. Sasuke doesn't love, and he never took interest in me till now." I said to him.

"Sasuke knows now that you are mine only. He knows that we are together and that nothing will ever change that." Itachi said.

"I thought you were angry. I don't understand." I said.

"Only because I thought you didn't love me back. When you ran away, I thought you were trying to get away from me." Itachi said.

"Of course I love you I said, but I don't deserve you. I wasn't running from you, I was running from the stress of the situation." I said.

He didn't say anything, only walked forward and kissed me. We fell back on the bed and his warm body sent chills running threw my body. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I continued to kiss him, never wanting to let go. I pulled away long enough to pull his shirt off and went back to kissing him. Then he pulled away long enough to take my shirt off, and went right back to kissing me. We continued kissing, until the need for air became desperate. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you Itachi." I said between kisses.

"I love you to my cherry blossom." He replied and continued to kiss me and let his hands wander over my exposed skin.

The more his hands wandered, the more clothing that came off. He pulled his pants off, and his boxers. we were skin to skin, kissing and holding each other, he continued to massage my breast. The whole village could hear the moans coming from my bedroom. Itachi was a god in the bed, and he made this the best night of my life. I laid cuddled next to him naked, but very happy.

"Goodnight cherry blossom." He said.

"Goodnight my sweet prince." I said, and he just smiled and kissed the top of my head.

 **(10 Years Later)**

I've been married to Itachi for 6 years. We dated for 2 and half years before he proposed and then 1 and half later we were married. At first Sasuke was angry that I chose his brother over him, but he knew better than to try and start something. Itachi showed me more love, than my parents did. Every day Itachi found some way to make me love him more. Even when we were on mission he would save me even if I didn't need saved. We currently have 3 kids, 2 boys and 1 girl, and we are expecting twins, on boy and one girl.

The 2 boys look just like Itachi, but my little girl looks just like me, expect she has her dads eyes. They are all amazing children and have amazing talents. They are the head of their classes. Daisuke is the oldest and he is 7, he has skills beyond any of us. He will make a great leader one day. Suske is 5, and Tanya is 3, they haven't started their training yet. Suske is in line to start training month. Though they are all young, they express great ninja skills, even without training Suske and Tanya have already displayed signs of great charka control. I love all my children, and I can't wait to have my fourth and fifth. Tanya, loves Sasuke to death which is good. I hope. I looked up when I heard running in the house, to see who it was, and big surprise it was Sasuke chasing Tanya down.

"Tanya, come back here now. Your mother will be angry if you are not ready, and mess up your hair." I heard Sasuke yelling at his niece.

We finally came to terms with the fact that I had moved on, and that he needed to do the same. He ended up leaving Karin, she was pregnant, but it wasn't his child, and married a beautiful maiden from the Land of Fire, her name was Lena, and she was an amazing Ninja. The marriage strengthened our alliance with the Land of Fire and put an end to any thoughts of war. We were finally allies with the land of fire, because Sasuke fell in love. It was a sweet ending, to a sad story.

She lives here in the village now, and they are expecting their 6th baby, they have really been busy, if you know what I mean. Two of their children live in the land of fire with their Grandfather to keep the alliance strong. Those two children will be married to some of the most respectable boys in the village, when they are old enough of course. Karin is currently living in assisted living with 5 children and expecting another, and no father to help out. She keeps sleeping around and none of the fathers wants to take responsibility for any of the kids. Someone really needs to sterilize her, or just kill her. Either one works, because she can't keep her legs closed. Hey maybe one day she will find someone that will marry her and take on all her kids. Sasuke has been a good uncle to the children and I am glad that team 7 is back together. It took Sasuke a bit to get over his anger, but he finally did.

"You know Sasuke, if you were nicer to her she might listen to you for a change." I said laughing.

"Oh, yeah why don't you tell her that? I've tried being nice, she is a little devil just like her mom." He said.

"She will have my strength to, you know that right? I'm going to teach her everything that I know." I said with a laugh.

"Oh god, please don't. You and Tsunade are bad enough. Add 3 to the mix, and you are just asking for trouble." He said with a groan, and I just laughed.

"You know my next daughter will be the same way. So that will make 4 total." I said with a grin.

"Oh god." He said and his face paled. "My life is going to be hell." He cried.

"Hey beautiful." Itachi said from behind as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You ready to go, we are already going to be late?" I asked.

"You know that I am." He replied.

"Then let's go." I said, and pecked him on the lips.

Today was Naruto's birthday, and since he was Hokage, Hinata decided to throw his party at Hokage tower. He and Hinata had been married for 4 years, and they already had 4 kids and one more on the way. They were some of the best kids around, besides mine. They all displaying amazing skills, and had their mother's eyes. Sasuke's children were just as talented and they all had his eyes. The Uchiha clan was finally being rebuilt. The process was slow, but it was happening. I had finally found my happy ending, and was happy with the life that I had. Itachi took good care of me.

 **please leave me a review, but if you don't have anything nice to say, please keep your comments to yourself. This story has been revised a lot.**


End file.
